Family Matters
by Rebellion Author
Summary: Twins are going missing and then showing up dead in Las Vegas. The BAU is sent to investigate. But what happens when the sibling of the youngest investigators kids go missing. And since when is he an Uncle anyway?


_I warn you now, this isn't going to be the best Criminal Minds fic out there. Nor is it going to be one of my better fanfics. This is my first non-book fanfic, and non-Harry Potter fanfic. So some characters are going to be extremely OOC, I shall try to keep them as close to character as I can._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The whole Criminal Minds world belongs to it's producers, writers, and the TV stations that it shows up on._

* * *

**Family Matters**

_The family - that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape, nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to. Dodie Smith_

"Ah guys," JJ said sticking her head out of the conference room to the main room with all the desks, "we have an assignment." Within a minute the room with the circular table was filled with the members of the BAU team JJ was on.

"What is it this time JJ?" Morgan asked settling into his seat. As much as paperwork was extremely boring, be pulled away from it meant that someone was dead, or missing. And out of the two, extremely boring paperwork would be his first pick.

"Sarah and Sally Brogen," JJ said showing a picture, on the screen, of two little girls about seven years old with blond hair in pig tails, and blue eyes. Obviously twins. Identical ones as well. "About three months ago Sarah and Sally went missing from their home in Las Vegas. Two weeks later, they showed up dead, on their doorstep." The picture changed to show the two girls laying side by side, their heads on the doorsteps, their thoughts slashed, but no blood. If it wasn't for the deadly wound, it would have looked like they were sleeping.

"Ryan and Ben Rickford," the picture changed again to one of two little boys, five years old, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Again identical twins. "They went missing three weeks after Sarah and Sally was found. Also in Las Vegas. Two weeks later, they were returned," the picture changed to show the two boys, side by side, head on the doorsteps, thoughts slashed, and no blood.

There were five more cases, all of identical twins, age ranging from five to fifteen. All showing up two weeks after being missing, in the same fashion, and all only being dead for twenty-four hours.

"What has the un sub been doing with these kids for two weeks?" Morgan demanded looking up from his case-file.

"Statistically, one has about forty-eight hours to be found alive, if their abductor wants to kill them. This one waits for two weeks, it's like he wants them to be found, but gets tired of waiting," Reid said from behind his file.

"Reid's right," Hotch said, "and now we have to find this guy before he take someone else. Wheel's up in thirty-minutes."

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"What are you reading Reid?" JJ asked looking at the youngest member of the team. The plane hadn't even been in the air for ten minutes and he had already finished one of the three books he had brought, as well as half way through the second. He handed her the first book.

_'Misunderstood Genius'_ read the title _'by Serenity Carlikey'_. She flipped it to the back and read, _'Even as a young girl I knew my brother was special. As we got older I began to understand just how special. Aside from being able to recite the Latin alphabet backwards, he was especially kind. He was kind in such a smart way that the people did not understand him. So would they understand him when disaster strikes?_

"It sounds good," JJ said handing him back the book. He just nodded.

The flight to Las Vegas was relatively short, and just as Reid finished reading the third book for the fifth time they landed. They dropped their bags off at their hotel and went straight to the LVPD headquarters to set up office.

"You guys must be from the FBI," the chief of police, Richard Carlikey, said as they walked into the office.

"Yes, I'm Supervisor Special Agent Hotchner," Hotch said, "this are Supervisor Special Agent Gideon, Special Agents' Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid."

The chief paused at the last name, "Dr. Reid? As in Dr. Spencer Reid? The genius?"

"Yes, I am," Reid said.

"Why, I've heard a lot about you!" he said standing up, a little bit of a glare in his face.

"From who?" Reid asked, a little uneasy about this. He didn't know that many people, and it was obvious from the people he did know, in the room with him, that none of them knew Officer Carlikey from before this moment.

"Your sister of course," Carlikey said. Everyone stared at Reid. No one knew he had a sister. True, that was because he didn't talk about his family that much, but still. "By the way, she's extremely mad at you."

"You know Serenity?" Reid asked in a whisper, and mentally kicked himself. Of course this Carlikey knew Serenity, he wouldn't have said so otherwise.

"I should hope so," Carlikey said, "I'm married to her."

"My sisters not married," Reid said slowly.

"Yes she is. She sent you a wedding invitation."

"I never got one," Reid muttered.

"We'll talk about family history later," Gideon put in, "right now we have a case to solve."

"Right," Morgan said.

"We'll need a place here to set up office," Hotch said, "nothing fancy. Just some phones, a table and some chairs."

"We could set you up where we usually keep our detectives," Carlikey said, finally looking away from Reid, "that way if you need any help you can…"

He was cut short by a lady busting into the room. Her brown hair falling out of the ponytail it was up in, and make-up smeared down her face like she had been crying. She rushed right up to Carlikey, not even noticing the agents in the room. "Richard. Oh dear Richard. Help, help."

"What is it?" Carlikey asked hugging the woman, and indicating for someone to get a chair. Reid quickly offered up the one he had been sitting on, and pushed it over to where the lady was. Carlikey got her to sit in it.

"It's Spencer," she said, "and little Richie."

"What about them dearest?" he asked.

"Their, their, their gone! I had just set them down for their naps. Spencie was a little fussy, but he even got to sleep. I had just stepped out of the room, and was in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch! Then I heard one of them crying, and then the other. And suddenly they stopped. I ran up to their room. And Richard, it was terrible! Their cribs were empty, and their window was wide open!" She said in a rush.

"Excuse me Ma'am," JJ said, leaning over the desk, "but who are Spencer and Richie?"

"My boys," the lady said looking over. Reid got a good look at her face and knew perfectly well who she was. "Who are you?"

"Agent Jareau," JJ said, "where here investigating a serial kidnapper."

"Oh no," she said, "my boys. My boys. They're like those kids on the news."

"Twins?" JJ asked.

"Yes, I had them a year and a half ago today," she said.

Reid, who had just been listening so far, and was being pretty slow for Reid, finally cut in, "You have children? Since when?"

"A year and a half ago Spencer, I just said that," she said in a snappy voice, before pausing and turning around. "Spencer?" she said in a low whisper.

* * *

_And I know perfectly well that Reid doesn't have a sister, but hey, it's a fanfic, anything can happen._

_Thanks for reading._

_Constructive Criticism welcome._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


End file.
